Secret Romance
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Ikkaku knows he loves him, but does he have the guts to show him? IkkakuXYumichika Soft Yaoi One Shot


I made this for Ikkaku's birthday! i Fail at Yaoi........

It was hard, even though its soft o-o i kinda just fail altogether

IkkaYumi is my fav couple :3 and its in 3rd person, this is my first at writin in 3rd person....

ENJOI! 3

* * *

Ikkaku looked up at the midnight sky. He admired it, but he wasn't sure why. It seemed to remind him of someone who he loved but denied it. If he told him or anyone else for that matter everyone would just laugh! The 2nd most powerful man in the most feared company, in love with someone, just in general, is something to laugh at.

I mean he new him for so long, they were more than friends in his own brown eyes. But no one would understand his feelings.

I stood up and started to walk back to his house. The air was cold, it always was in November. Ikkaku loved the cold, he didn't know why. Though he came to love the spring the most after meeting Yumichika. Then again he didn't really like weather that much, he just loved fighting.

"Ikkaku you're out pretty late" a voice came out of the dark. He glanced over to the direction it came from. He couldn't see the face, but he knew that voice anywhere.

"What does it matter?" he let out harsher then intended.

Yumichika laughed "Birth boy didn't like his birthday?"

Birthday?

He had forgotten completely. Not like he was one to be happy on the day of his birth. He laughed.

"Why would my birthday matter to me?" He tried covering up that he was happy. Yumichika remembered his birthday, that showed something, didn't it?

"Well I better go." Ikkaku turned, he wish he could stay in his presence. The black haired pretty-boy, sighed. He felt it too. They way he was always happy around him. The way he loved to watch him fight. The way he just, just loved him…

Ikkaku walked back into his house. There wasn't much there just a bedroom and bathroom. He liked it simple. He seemed more in control of his life that way.

He sighed quietly to himself as he sat down on his bed. He hear a knock on the door. A knock this late? Who would come this late?

He stood up and walked over to the door. Sliding it open he saw Yumichika standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Yumichika walked into the house, inviting himself in.

Ikkaku as watched him as he stopped in the middle of the room. "I thought I should say good night better to a birthday boy." Yumichika smirked. Was that really the reason? Yumichika going out of his way to just say good night better? Ikkaku new better than to think that was the reason.

At that moment, it hit him. I need to tell Yumichika. No. I need to show him.

Ikkaku's eyes grew maroon as he closed his fist. His eyes always turned maroon when he was nervous, mad, or upset. He could fight 5 menos, but not confess his love? He need the guts. Ikkaku bit by bit made it over to Yumichika.

Standing in front of each other, they looked into each others eyes. They both felt the same thing.

Love.

Love that was there from their first days.

Ikkaku pressed his lips against his loves and both of the squad 11 members wrapped their arms around each other. Their kiss lasted for only about a minute, but to them it seemed like a life time.

When they came apart, Ikkaku smiled. He usually only smiled because he was fighting, until now. Yumichika find the other side of himself.

The pretty-boy made the move this time. Kissing again, they let their tongues brush in each other's mouth. They came apart once more. Ikkaku stroked his koibito's hair. Yumichika smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They both felt a moment of peace. Finally hiding their love could come to an end. Both knew they couldn't be like this around other people, but alone they could show their love limitlessly.

_I finally have some one to protect when I fight. _Ikkaku thought as he hugged Yumichika again.

That night they shared a bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Ikkaku felt his birthday meant something now. Before it was just a day to remind him how long he's be in the Soul Society. But it was something more now. He closed his eyes holding on to Yumichika tight.

"I will never let go of you." he whispered quietly. Yumichika smiled and closed his eyes, both drifted to sleep while they held each other tight.


End file.
